Unfinshed Business
by mikka18
Summary: Sequel to Life After You & Unstoppable. Only one chapter, giving some closure on Wesley's behalf, as well as some extra Spuffy . Enjoy !


**AN: I thought it over, & decided that **_**one**_** more chapter to settle it all fits :) So, I hope you all feel the same, & enjoy the sequel to the sequel. **

~.~.~

"_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold, you're daddy's little girl to 'ave an' to 'old. A precious gem is wha' you are, you're mummy's bright an' shinin' star. You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree. You're the Easter Bunny to mummy an' me. You're sugar, you're spice, you're everythin' nice, an' your daddy's little girl. You're the treasure I cherish, so sparklin' an' bright. You were touched by the holy an' beautiful light. Like angels tha' sing, a heavenly thing, an' you're daddy's little girl..."_

Spike sang softly as he gently rocked the small blonde haired girl to sleep in his arms. She was barely anything in comparison to his size, a mere fragile doll held securely in his strong arms. She was the most precious creature he had ever laid eyes on in over one hundred years - and there was _nothing_ he wouldn't do for her.

There were no words on Earth to explain the feeling he had in his heart for her, no emotion alive strong enough to capture their bond. When he had first met her mother, the Slayer herself, he had thought his still heart had felt all that was possible for it to feel - he had never been more wrong.

His love for Buffy was special, something he cherished dearly - but the love for his child, the one he had only been able to _dream_ of had overpowered anything he had ever known.

Of course he loved Connor as his own - he had practically raised him as a son. He would willingly lay himself upon a stake for that boy, kill whomever he had to in order to protect him.

But the love for his young _daughter_ was special in it's own.

Kiely Joyce Summers had worked her way into his life only three months before; a small but mighty bundle of blonde hair and blue eyes. Being a hundred and something year old vampire had it's perks - but a legal identity was _not_ one of them. Claiming Kiely as his own as far as papers were concerned was something he had not been able to do - but it didn't change a thing for Spike. He could care less what the papers said, or what they meant - all that mattered to him was that she was his by _blood_ and by _heart_.

"It's good to know you haven't lost your touch," Buffy said from the doorway, relaxing against it as she watched the two with a content smile.

He glanced over at her. "Told you to get your rest Slayer."

"Super healing, remember?"

"Yea' bu' tha' doesn't mean you're invincible pet, fatigue is still part of the gig."

"I'm not tired," she argued, straightening and making her way over to him.

"Bloody stubborn though."

She shrugged. "It's part of my charm." Spike let out a snort, and Buffy rolled her eyes before speaking. "Is she asleep?"

He nodded. "Dozed off 'bout twenty minutes 'go - jus' can't bring myself to put her down."

Buffy's eyes took in the sight of their daughter snuggled quietly into Spike's chest. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Spike smirked. "'course she is, look at her parents... 'specially her mum."

"True," she said, smiling.

"Connor asleep?"

"Yeah, I poked my head in on the way over here. Why?" she asked, and watched as he carefully made his way over to Kiely's crib, gently placing her down onto the soft bed before bringing the blanket up, tucking it softly around her.

After satisfied that she was safely in her crib, Spike turned and moved towards Buffy, scooping her up into his arms as he made his way out of the baby's room, heading down the hallway to their own.

"Wha' do you say we try an' make ourselves another one of those?

Buffy laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His touch never failed to give her body shivers, no matter how long they had been together. Spike had the ability to make her feel like it was their first time _every_ time. "What do you say we wait until she's a bit older before trying again?"

"So you're sayin' yes than?"

"I'm saying _maybe_. That's something we'll have to talk about Spike, it's a big-..."

"We didn't talk 'bout Kiely, or Connor for tha' matter."

"Both were... unexpected surprises. Are you really wanting this?" she asked as he gently dropped her down on the bed.

Spike smirked as he rested both of his hands on either side of her head, his body hovering over hers. "'course I am luv... 'avin' kids, 's somethin' I never even imagined to be possible. It _wasn't_ possible - I don't know how Kiel 'appened, an' frankly, I don't care - she _did_ an' tha's all tha' matters to me. Way I figure, since we're still fresh off her, might jus' 'ave a better chance of gettin' another now... 'case it won't 'appen 'gain."

Buffy smiled from underneath him. Spike had been one of her most fierce enemies - one of the few vampires that _could_ kill her if he wanted to, and had tried more times than she could remember. Now, he was her lover, her partner, her _safety_.

She brought her hand up to rest on his cheek. "As... _Spike _as that was, it makes sense. And, I understand what you're scared of - but we can't control the future... we can't even control the present, as far as I'm concerned. At least not with things like this. Kiely was... a miracle, a gift - created out of nothing but _pure_ love. Whether or not we do have another one, we have all we need with her and Connor."

Spike sighed. "Tha's not wha' I was sayin' - 'course 'm 'appy with jus' the two of 'em, they're _more_ than 'nough for me. I jus'... 'm not ever gonna be a _man_ Buffy, not in the natural sense. We can both put wha'ever labels we want on me, bu' it doesn't change wha' I _really_ am. Wha' if I can't give you-..."

"When has that _ever_ been an issue? I _know_ what you are, and that's _why_ I love you. It doesn't matter how many babies you can give me, or how many meals we can enjoy together - all that matters to me is that you _love_ me, and _our_ kids."

He nodded, smiling down at her. "An' I understand tha's how you feel, bu' can you blame a bloke for worryin'?"

Buffy smirked. "I _can _blame a 'bloke' - but Spike? William the Bloody?" she looked up at him, her eyes questioning. "The Spike _I_ know isn't one to worry about someone else's standards. He's the take control kind of guy - my way or the high way and all that _bad_ boy stuff."

He smirked down at her, pressing his body into hers. "'s tha' right?" She only nodded as he brought his lips to hers in a soft, but passionate kiss. "I'll show you wha' _this_ bad boy can do."

~.~.~

Demonic activity had been pretty scarce the last couple of weeks. While some may take that as a _good_ sign, Buffy knew better. Quiet nights, for her, usually meant that something bigger, something badder, was brewing. For everyone's sake, she hoped that _wasn't_ the case this time.

In her mind, she had become a mother when Connor entered her life - but there was no denying the overpowering emotion she felt since having her daughter. It played into her slaying, into her defense and attack strategy - she was more cautious, careful even, instead of cut-throat and reckless like she had once been.

Unlike then, she now had something to lose - _everything_ to lose. She had two beautiful children and a man who was utterly devoted to her. Her life was perfect, she had never experienced such a feeling of belonging. _Nothing_ would ever ruin that - no matter who, of _what_, tried to change that.

"Beautiful night for a slay, isn't it?"

Buffy turned to face the familiar voice, a grin forming on her face as she quickly flew into a pair of open arms. "Giles! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, I just... usually, you don't come around unless there's big trouble, and since it's been-..."

"I'm here on a personal visit Buffy," he interrupted in a calming voice. "It's been far too long since I saw you, I... I apologize for that, truly."

She shook her head. "No, no... don't be sorry. You have your own life now, I understand that - we _all_ understand that. It doesn't change how happy I am to see you."

He smiled down at her. "You've grown so much since I last saw you... I... you've done well for yourself, you and Spike both."

Buffy nodded. She knew accepting their relationship had been especially hard for Giles. He had trained her as a Slayer, taught her all she knew, and yet he couldn't stop her from falling in love with the ones she was destined to kill. He had a difficult time seeing past the fangs, and Buffy understood.

Buffy smiled at him before glancing over his shoulder. "You're not alone..."

"I'm impressed," came a voice from the shadows. "Here I thought you might've lost your touch."

"Wesley?" Buffy asked, half surprised, before looking back up at Giles. "You two... you came _together_?"

"Yes, well, we came across each other in England, and while my original plan was to return to Sunnydale _alone_, Wesley here decided to accompany me, and, well, wouldn't take a blunt no for an answer."

Buffy laughed. "It's good to see _both_ of you, really. Why don't we go back to the house? There's not much going on out here, you won't miss anything exciting."

Giles nodded. "I'd like that very much."

~.~.~

"Watcher," Spike greeted as Buffy stepped into the house, followed by Giles, and shortly after Wesley. "... an', Watcher. To wha' do we owe the pleasure?"

"Spike, be nice," Buffy warned. "They just came to visit."

"Right, jus' to visit," he said, nodding, all the while keeping his gaze fixed on to the two.

"Spike, it's nice to see you haven't changed," Giles said.

Spike smirked. "Wish I could say the same for you too Rupert, bu' tha' new look you've got goin' on - reminds me of somethin' my grandfather'd wear, an' he's been dead for two hundred years."

"Yes, well..." Giles started.

"Spike, why don't you go... away," Buffy scolded, glaring over at him. "Me and Giles... _and_ Wesley, need some time to catch up."

"'course luv, 'll jus' be in the kitchen," he said, eyeing the two Watchers before walking out.

"I'm afraid to ask, but are you _sure_ you love him?" Giles said as they made their way to the living room.

Buffy laughed. "Yes, I am. I know that this is something that you won't _ever_ get used to - and I've accepted that. But there's no reason why me and you can't still be... us, right?"

Giles nodded. "Quite right. I came to see you, and your little one."

"And Connor, too," Wesley added. "How... how _is_ he doing?"

"He's great," she said with a smile. "_Really_ great, considering all that he knows. Finding out your real parents are vampires, you're being raised by a Slayer and your biological father's worst enemy, who's _also_ a vampire, can be... challenging... but, Connor's been amazing."

Wesley nodded. "Good to hear. I never doubted your ability to raise him Buffy. I must admit I never suspected Spike playing into the picture, but as long as you're all... happy, that's what matters, is it not?"

"It is," Giles answered, looking over at Buffy with a warm smile. "I've missed a lot, haven't I?"

She returned the smile. "In a way, yes. In another way, no. But, enough about the past Giles, you're here _now_."

"Have you been speaking to Angel?" Wesley asked, changing the subejct.

Buffy nodded. "Almost daily. He's Connor's father Wes, that's something I've never denied him, and never will."

Wesley nodded. "Is he... happy?"

"He is," she said, then frowned. "You two still haven't..."

"I'm afraid not - my fault, really. I feel terrible for doing what I felt was right, even if it did work out for the best. I betrayed Angel, a close friend, I could never expect him to forgive me, let alone allow myself to forgive what I've done."

Buffy nodded. "Who wants tea? The British are still doing that, right?"

Giles smiled with a nod, and stood with her, gently touching a hand to her cheek. "You've grown so much since we last saw each other Buffy, not only as the Slayer, but as a woman as well. I cannot express how proud I am of you, nor how embarrased I am of myself for being too stubborn to make this trip long ago."

Buffy smiled up at him. "Thank you Giles. Not having you around, it... it made me grow up, face my responsibilities. Having you so close was a luxury I took for granted, but as much as it hurt to say goodbye, it was the right thing to do."

They stood in silence for a minute, before Buffy softly broke away from his touch and headed to the doorway. "I'll be right back, make yourselves at home... you _are_ at home."

When Buffy walked into the kitchen, she found Spike sitting propped up on the island, sipping a mug of blood with his ear perked in the direction of the living room. She laughed lightly before making her way over to him and planting herself between his two open legs.

"Hear anything interesting?"

He rolled his eyes as he glanced down at her. "Not so much. Watcher's jus' as borin' as I remember 'im to be."

Buffy smiled as he gently kissed her forehead before sliding off the counter to stand in front of her, wrapping his arms around her neck. Her body molded into his as one of his hands moved to gently caress her hair.

"I just came in here for some tea," she whispered, looking up at him.

He smirked. "An' you'll leave with so much more than tha'."

"I can't do that _now_ Spike - they're only a room away."

"Tha's wha' makes it so fun Slayer," he said as his lips grazed hers. "Don't pretend like you don't enjoy the excitement, I know all your secrets, 'specially the nasty dark ones you try an' hide so well."

Buffy glared up at him. "_This_ is different. Giles has been away for _two_ years Spike, you know how much I've missed him. Finally seeing him again, it's like... a reunion with not just my Watcher, but my _father_ too."

He sighed, letting his forehead rest against hers. "Fine then, we'll do things your way. Bu' I still say _my _way is far more fun."

Buffy was about to speak when a muffled cry interrupted her, and the two parents shared a soft smile.

"'ll get the Bit, you get the tea."

She nodded and planted a quick kiss on his lips before watching him leave.

~.~.~

A few hours later, Buffy sat in the living room, her eyes glued on a man she had viewed as a father figure gently playing with her young daughter - bouncing her carefully on his lap as he cooed softly. Kiely stared up at him, entertained and clearly comfortable as she began to smile slightly.

"She likes you," Buffy said. "She doesn't just smile for anyone you know."

The look of pride on Giles face, not for himself, but for _her_, warmed Buffy's heart. "She's beyond perfection."

"Takes after 'er mother," Spike said as he appeared in the doorway, leaning against it.

Giles nodded. "And she has your eyes, I see."

Spike smiled. "Tha' she does."

"How... how long are you staying for?" Buffy asked. She had been trying to avoid the subject since the minute she had hugged him, pushing it to the back of her mind - but, she knew that in the end, it was unavoidable.

"Well," he started. "I don't plan on visiting for very long." He watched as Buffy's face silently fell, the glare he was recieving from Spike not going unnoticed. "I do, however, plan on _living_ here for well, the rest of my days."

Without warning, Buffy quickly slid into the small space left between his side and the arm of the sofa, wrapping her arm around his shoulders in a warm embrace.

"I'm going to get you back for that," she teased.

Giles glanced up towards Spike, whose expression had cooled generously, then back to her, the corner of his mouth in a half smile. "I seem to think you already have."

~.~.~

"I never got a chance to thank you," Connor said quietly as he looked up to catch the gaze of Wesley, who was eyeing him with a content smile. "I love my dad, I do... but, I love my mom too - and if it hadn't been for you, I would have never had her..."

Wesley's smile grew. "You're quite welcome Connor, I cannot express how pleased I am that you're happy. I... was unsure how you would cope once older, and I can see that you have grown into an extraordinary young man."

"Dad talks about you a lot," he said, catching the Watcher by surprise. "It was him who told me about you, not mom... about how when he was sick, you made the best decision you knew how for him - to bring me here. I don't know how many times he thanked you for that, well, to me anyway."

Wesley was an emotional man - that had been seen by many over the years. However over the recent decade he had gained control, taught himself to feel _less_ than what he usually did. At that moment, he had _no_ control over the tear that escaped, gliding softly down his cheek. "You will never understand how much that means to me Connor, truly. Your father is a wonderful man, and an even more loyal friend - losing him was one of the hardest times of my life. I wish nothing more than to rekindle that friendship, I just always thought he... held me responsibile for his pain, as I did."

Connor shook his head softly. "He tried to get in contact with you, but he never could. You should call him sometime, I think he'd like it."

Wesley smiled as he stood, pulling Connor into a quick hug. "I might do just that, thank you. Take care of yourself young man, although I'm quite certain you have enough people watching over you."

Connor nodded and sent Wesley one last smile before leaving the living room and dashing up the stairs. Buffy appeared in the doorway, and silenty made her way over to Wesley.

"Thank you," he said. "I finally feel as if a hole that has been empty for some time has been filled."

She smiled. "That's exactly the way I felt the first time I held him in my arms. This journey might not have been easy - it definitely took a few bad turns, and left a handful of people hurt and broken - but you did the right thing Wes, you brought an amazing gift to my life, and there's no way on this Earth I can thank you enough... but enough of the mushy stuff," she said with a smile. "What _have_ you been doing all these years? I haven't heard a word from you since you left LA six years ago."

He smiled, enjoying the brief silence between them before answering. "Well, I've been up to quite a bit, actually. For the most, just doing what I'm best at, what I've known all my life - hunting down those evil nasties. The Council wanted nothing to do with me ever since Faith... so, I've been working on my own, trying to help as many lost souls as I could. Working with Angel in LA changed me for the better - I learned a lot more about not only myself, but how to do business in _our_ world."

Buffy nodded. "And Fred?"

His smile faded. "Fred and I decided to go our seperate ways a few years back - my love for her has remained as strong as ever, but the events that took place... changed us as a couple. I felt as if I was holding her back from experiencing more - she has one of the most stunning minds I have ever encountered, and it would be impossible to forgive myself for being the cause of-..."

"Stop blaming yourself for everything Wes, it's not good for a person, you know that? Trust me, I've been there, and it gets you _nowhere_. Fred loved you, I could see that in her eyes just as much as yours. I don't know _what_ happened between the two of you, but I _do_ know that it had nothing to do with _you_. I know I haven't always been fond of you, reasons obviously known - but what you did for Connor, what you did for _us_, that proves beyond a doubt how much of a great man you are."

"Odd, I feel the same about you, Buffy. You've grown into quite an extraordinary woman," he said, then glanced down at his watch. "I've enjoyed this visit more than you'll ever know, but I'm afraid it's time to say farewell."

"Are you going back to England?"

"I've built a new life for myself there, one I take great pleasure in - however, I do intend on making _one_ more stop before heading home."

Buffy smiled. "He'll be glad to see you."

"I can only hope," he said softly.

"Don't be so scarce," she said as they headed to the door. "We don't bite. Well, I can't promise anything for Spike, but I try to keep him under control. So far, it's been working."

Wesley smiled. "Goodbye Buffy."

"Bye Wes."

~.~.~

"Tha' was... quite the disturbance," Spike said with a smirk as he pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor.

Buffy glared over at him from her spot in the bed. "I could say the same for you being here, but I won't."

"Is tha' so?" he asked, kicking off his black boots. "Well Slayer, maybe I should saunter off an' find myself a compliant girl - one who doesn't like to tease, talk back, an' moon over their ex."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I _might_ believe that - if you actually liked those kind of girls. I happen to have an inside source that tells me you prefer the strong minded ones."

He smirked. "Yea', well your source may have a bit of a bias opinion... oh, an' a bit of an ego problem."

She laughed. "Ego problem? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black."

"Maybe so, bu' 'least I admit my flaws."

"Maybe I don't have any." Spike snorted, and she glared over at him. "You are so close to getting your butt kicked."

"Empty threat luv, can't even count how many times 've heard tha' one, an' you're yet to follow through with it."

"You're making it that much easier to."

"Yea'? Then _do_ somethin'."

Buffy kicked the blankets off of her body, up on the bed in a fighting stance as she watched Spike with a smirk planted firmly on her face. He simply stared up at her, an amused look on her face as his eyes skimmed her body - a black short silk nightgown the only thing between him and his angsty princess.

There was nothing he loved more than seeing her all fired up, ready for a fight - it made him feel things in places that he'd never felt before - and for him, that was unsual.

Buffy flew off the bed, lifting her leg up in time for her foot to connect with his chin, sending him flying onto the floor. She pounced on top of him, a smirk on her face as his hands gripped her hips.

"Tha' was a dirty move Slayer," he growled.

"That was me following through on my threat - be thankful we're only a bedroom away from our sleeping children or else you'd be in worse shape."

"Shall we take it somewhere else than?"

She shook her head, caught suddenly off guard when he flipped them over, reversing their position so he was straddling her, holding her wrists above her head in a strong grip with one hand, while the other teased the hem of her nightgown.

"Well well, looks like someone needs to work on their defense skills."

"My defense skills are flawless," she said.

"An' yet here we are."

Buffy smiled up at him as she wrapped her legs tight around his torso, using her lower body strength to send him tumbling over her. She was fast on her feet, as was he.

"See? Flawless."

Spike rushed towards her, his body crashing into hers as they fell onto the soft bed. He smirked down at her. "Playtime's over kitten."

She shook her head as she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with lust. "Playtime's just begun _kitten_," Buffy whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down into hers.

~.~.~

**AN: To be honest, I found the Wesley bit a little awkward to write since it's been so long that I've written him in this story (& I know there was Angel reference, but I hope that wasn't too extreme for ya'll ;)). This is probably the last you'll see from this "series" or whatever you want to call it lol. I just felt the need to "finish" with more of a Spuffy basis, considering a few weren't pleased with the way Unstoppable ended. I hope you all enjoyed, & please leave your feedback :) Thank you!**


End file.
